


A Freckled Seatmate

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean usually hates his talkative seatmates, but he can't get himself to hate this freckled man who seems to never run out of things to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Freckled Seatmate

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a short fic based off of flecksofpoppy's freckled seatmate [twit fic](https://twitter.com/flecksofpoppy/status/732944279635648512)!
> 
> Also, thank you SO MUCH Poppy for beta reading this! ^^

Jean hates talkers on planes. Airports were stressful enough already, and he didn't need people to be obnoxious next to him on the plane, too. He's had enough experiences with bad seatmates; one particular person had their noisy child seated next to Jean once on a seven hour flight, and within the first fifteen minutes, Jean had orange juice spilled all over his pants. Jean played it cool, for the kid's sake, but he was extremely pissed for the rest of the flight.

However, Jean couldn't find it in himself to get even the slightest bit irritated by his freckly seatmate.

His name was Marco, Jean had learned. Marco had introduced himself as soon as he sat down beside Jean, extending his hand and asking for Jean's name in return. After that, he didn't stop talking the entire flight back to New York City.

Jean found himself amused by Marco's enthusiastic chatter. The guy had a soft, musical voice, and on top of that, he was gorgeous. He had clusters of freckles scattered across his face, hands, and forearms, and his silky black hair was parted neatly in the middle. The seating was quite cramped in the plane, and Marco's animated talking caused him to bump elbows with Jean a few times. Jean didn't mind. He was enjoying the presence of his seatmate for the first, and probably only, time in his life.

Five hours in the air and a smooth landing later, they finally arrived at the airport. As Jean departed the plane, a wave of disappointment rushed over him as he realized he wouldn't see Marco again, but as luck would have it, the both of them booked the same hotel for the night (and on the same floor). Upon hearing the good news, Jean decided to ask Marco if he would like to share a cab ride to the hotel, and to his delight, Marco cheerfully agreed. Even on the way to the hotel, Marco still had things to talk about.

That night, as Jean was sprawled out across his bed, he heard a knock on his room door. It was definitely unexpected, and what was even more unexpected was Marco standing on the other side with a toothy smile on his face. Jean hadn't thought for a second that this man he had only shared a flight and a cab ride with would walk all the way to his room to ask him if he'd like to go eat dinner somewhere together. He thought Marco would already have a place in mind, but Marco confessed that he didn't know his way around the city, leaving Jean to choose.

On the walk to Jean's favorite restaurant, Marco began his excited talking again. He had Jean laughing every minute of the way, adding his own sound effects to his stories and attempting to imitate the voices of his friends or family members. Jean was flabbergasted at just how much Marco had to share, and what he was willing to. Of course, Jean had chances to talk about things in his life as well, but none of it was as exciting as Marco's. Marco's warm eyes and soft smile made it all worth it, though.

Marco continued his excited talking through dinner, leaning over their shared table to be heard. When their plates were cleared, Jean ordered dessert for the both of them. The server brought over two spoons, but Marco accidentally knocked his to the floor when he made a swooping gesture with his hand. Instead of asking for another one, Jean shared his without question. They passed the spoon between them, taking turns to dig into the chocolate cake.

Jean paid for the meal despite Marco insisting on paying for it himself as thanks for showing him around the city. Jean waved him off, saying that this was his treat to Marco as a "welcome to New York" gift, even though Marco has been here once before.

They walked back to the hotel together, streets filled with less cars and people than it was earlier in the day. Jean expected Marco to start again with his stories, but there was only silence. Marco's silence worried Jean, but Marco kept a peaceful smile on his face all the way. Jean left him to it, deciding that maybe Marco had finally run out of things to say.

It wasn't until they reached Jean's room when Marco spoke up.

Marco thanked Jean again for everything - being his seatmate, the cab ride, and dinner. Jean was surprised when Marco said he'd love to hang out with him again if they had the chance. He was staying in the city for two weeks, and Jean was going to stay for three.

Jean took Marco up on his offer, and after two weeks were up, Jean took the flight with him. They would both spend the entire night on that plane whispering about future plans.


End file.
